Don't You Shiver
by elusivespycrab
Summary: A series of song fiction one-shots, some collab'd with Holly Marie Fowl. H/A, T for safety and romance. Language maybe. FIRST SONGFICS. NOT MY BEST WORK. FLAMERS CAN GO DIE. SHUT UP. DON'T LIKE IT... GO **** YOURSELF.


Title: Don't You Shiver

Summary: A collaboration songfic semi-drabble by me and Holly Marie Fowl. IT'S COMPLETELY HOLLY/ARTEMIS! There may be some bashing of different shippings (namely Arty/Minerva and Trouble/Holly). Rated T for safety.

Chapter 1: 'Shiver' by Coldplay

_So I look in your direction_

_But you pay me no attention, do you?_

_I know you don't listen to me_

_'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?_

Holly was having some trouble. Her thoughts were straying during a mission. She was supposed to be rounding up the rogue goblin that's been sparking brush fires in the area around E1, but she was slacking off. Holly gently touched down on a rock and took off her helmet. Ireland was her favorite place above the world. And there was an attributing factor to it: Artemis Fowl was on it. She couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how busy she was.

_But on and on_

_From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep_

_I'll be there by your side; just you try and stop me_

_I'll be waiting in line, just to see if you care._

More and more often, she tried getting herself assignments regarding the area around E1, as well as Fowl Manor. Once a mission was over, Holly would visit Artemis, but more and more often, the window wasn't open. More and more often, he wasn't anywhere to be seen... was there someone else Holly didn't know about?

_Oh..._

_Did she want me to change?_

_But I'd change for good_

_And I want you to know that you'll always get your way_

_I wanted to say..._

Artemis stood outside on the balcony. It was twilight. The hour of power, the warlocks called it... but today, Artemis wasn't feeling powerful at all. It was practically the worst day of his life. His parents went away, his twins went away, Butler retired, and Juliet wasn't coming back. Minerva had gotten herself a new set of friends and forgot Artemis completely. Artemis, for the first time in his life, didn't feel like he was on top of the world, or even close to it.

_Don't you shiver_

_Shiver_

_Sing it loud and clear_

_I'll always be waiting for you_

Artemis looked around in the sky as if he could magically spot Holly in the air. With every minute that passed, he got more and more depressed. He shivered in the cold Irish air. Artemis looked down from the balcony down to the ground twenty five feet below him. Every day, a simple jump form the balcony seemed ever more better.

_So you know how much I need ya_

_But you never even see me, do you?_

_And this is my final chance of getting you?_

Both Artemis and Holly remembered two events that affected each other, and they were both ruined by a singular word.

_Out of pure boredom, Holly called Artemis. Artemis was surprised that Holly had called him... maybe it was because Minerva was there_? _"Hello, Arty," she began. It took a bit for Artemis's brain to registed the fact Holly called him. "Hello," he replied. After a bit of conversation, Minerva then unintentionally made Holly's heart shatter. "Arrtyyy!" she whined. Minerva had actually came over to Artemis's place to chat. Holly thought Minerva had came over to go out with Artemis. "..I've got to go, Artemis." And with that she ended the call._

_A few months later, Artemis called Holly. This time, it was Holly who was surprised. She was actually talking to Trouble Kelp, and she was lucky it wasn't business related. "Hello, Holly," Artemis began. He began to talk about the last time they talked, and wanted to know why she hung up. Right when she was about to tell him, Trouble then unintentionally shattered Artemis's heart. "Hoooollyyyyy," he said. Artemis felt like a lead ball dropped into his stomach. "...I've got to go, Holly." And with that, he ended the call._

They were both angry, but mainly at themselves. They both were too slow to tell each other why they had hung up, but they were both afraid of what the other had to say. But now, it didn't matter what either person said; they had to see each other.

_And on and on_

_From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep_

_I'll be there by your side; just you try and stop me_

_I'll be waiting in line, just to see if you care, if you care_

Artemis wrung the balcony's guard rail with his bony hands, almost as if it were someone's neck. "I need to know," he said, talking to himself. "I need to talk to her." For one of the few times in his life, he was beginning to be impatient. He wrung the guard rail even more. Artemis just wished he could fly so he could personally find Holly, but no. She had to come to him. It was her choice...

_Oh..._

_Did she want me to change?_

_Well I'd change for good_

_And I want you to know that you'll always get your way_

_I wanted to say..._

During the hours of Artemis's wait, Holly had rounded up the rogue goblin and handed him over to LEPretrieval. Trouble was there. He asked Holly, "Holly... are you okay?" He noticed tear stains on her face that had cut lines through the dirt and ash on her mocha brown skin. Holly nodded and wiped her face on her arm. "I just... need to take care of something." She turned and turned her wings on to full throttle. As Holly disappeared from Trouble's sight, he sighed. "I'll always be here for you, Holls."

_Don't you shiver_

_Don't you shiver_

_Sing it loud and clear_

_I'll always be waiting for you_

Holly flew over the Irish landscape, searching for Fowl Manor desperately as if it was the only thing that could keep her alive. She was sure she would lose her sanity if she didn't. Finally, an ancient brick wall came into view: it was the Fowl Estate boundaries. Holly wiped the tears from her hazel and icy-turned-warm blue eyes. She descended as she saw the Manor come into view. Holly shut off her wings and it turned into a glide as she aimed towards Artemis. Finally, she part landed on, part slammed into Artemis and wrapped her arms around him as far as they would go. She cried into his shoulder as he cried into hers. He hugged her back, and pulled back after a bit and said, "I'll always be waiting for you," before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Artemis half-expected Holly to pull away, but she didn't. She was as much into the kiss as Artemis was.

_So, I'll always be waiting for you_

_Yeah, I'll always be waiting for you_

_Yeah I'll always be waiting_

_And it's you I see but you don't see me_

_And it's you I hear so loud and so clear_

_Sing it loud and clear_

_I'll always be waiting for you_

The love birds pulled away, mainly Holly. She said, "I have to go." She turned her wings on and turned away, back to Tara. Artemis felt a piece of paper in his hand, and he opened it to see a note.

_So I look in your direction_

_But you pay me no attention_

_And you know how much I need you_

_But you never even see me_

_'Artemis,_

_I'll be back. I swear to the Gods above._

_Holly_

_OXOXO'_


End file.
